Happy birthday to Professor Kitten
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: It's Professer Kitten's birthday, so me and a few friends made this fic for him.


**(The spelling errors in here are special references between me and PK, though if you're curious on any characters or events mentioned, or words just PM either me or PK)**

"Where's the flour?" Freddy asked.

"Seriously? Its in front of you, I told you I grabbed out all of the ingredients and labelled them." Chica replied in an annoyed tone.

"Huh? Oh, I see it now." Freddy said as he added it to the mixture.

"Yar matey, how ya two going?" Foxy asked as he walked in.

"It's going okay captain." Chica replied.

"We may want to hurry. We don't have a whole lot of time." Freddy added.

"Nah mate it takes an hour to get to the airport, so you guys have plenty of time even when I go to pick him up." Springtrap Prime said as he set up a large table.

"True. Looks like we've just about finished decorating the pizzeria." Springtrap said.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Goldie said, jumping around. Springtrap hugged the golden bear.

"So am I." Springtrap Prime said, smiling wide. Springtrap placed large plates on every table, he wasn't sure how many would be enough, but he'd rather put down too many then not enough. Mangle was hanging the decorations on the ceiling while BB was putting balloons everywhere.

Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy were setting up the stage. Microphones and speakers were all painted blue.

"Okie dokie. What now…?" Springtrap Prime muttered.

"Can we just get this over with?" Abaddon, a demon with blood red eyes, black veins visible through his red skin, sharp claws and small purple flames emitting from his back, complained. Next to him was Marshy the marshmallow demon.

"Can you shut up for five minutes?" Springtrap Prime asked. Abaddon grumbled.

"C'mon, lets go take a fly around. Maybe it'll keep you out of trouble." The blue dragon known as Raphael said to Abaddon.

"Oh goodie…" Abaddon replied sarcastically as he and Marshy followed Raphael outside. Springtrap Prime pulled the hair covering half his face.

"He is such hard work." He muttered.

"Why did you invite him then?" Neon asked.

"Because, he's part of something personal to me and Kitten I had to add him in." Springtrap Prime admitted.

"Like those other guys there." Neon asked,

"Yeah." Springtrap Prime replied. "Well actually, I can explain those guys better. You see me, and Kitten like to make up our own world, stories. Those guys there are the emotions of me from those stories."

"So, like an Inside Out parody?" Neon said,

"Best way I can put it." Springtrap Prime said.

"So, who is each of them?" She asked.

"Oh boy…

The creamy yellow one is Calm. The dark blue is Sadness. The bright green one is Happy. The purple one is Fear. The orange one is Hunger. The dark green one is Regret and the darker green one is Jealousy. The red one is Anger. The small pink one is Love. Umm… oh and the black one is Hatred (who isn't very hateful around Kitten) And lastly the one that looks like me but has black hair, pink eyes and wings is Sadist."

Neon rubbed her sore head from listening. "Why do you make up so many characters?!" She asked.

"You think that's a lot you should see how many Professor Kitten has." Springtrap added.

"A LOT." Goldie giggled.

"It gets even more hectic when you see which emotion from either Prime or Kitten's is dating who." Springtrap continued.

"Stop you're hurting my head." Neon said, Springtrap Prime chuckled. The Nightmares were setting up posters, ripping a few by accident with their huge claws. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were setting up instruments in case they wanted to play them later.

"I'm so excited!" Mangle6 said. Goldie giggled and agreed.

"I didn't know you were here." Marion said.

"Prime said I could." Mangle6 replied.

"He said we could too." FXcypressXF said, Sir Sandwich next to him. (yes, I know you guys don't have accounts, so I couldn't really ask but you two seemed like ones that'd like to be part of this. As for Neon, yeah sorry mate I dragged you into this without asking because I is horrid friend lol.)

"I've got the ingredients!" Crew shouted as he walked in with 20 bags of groceries.

"Do we need that much!?" Chica asked.

"Arr! Ye be needing all that for th' laddie's pizza!" Foxy said.

"Should we get going?" Springtrap asked.

"Yeah, we should." Springtrap Prime said. He, Springtrap and Goldie went to the car and got in, Springtrap and Goldie at the back while Springtrap Prime was in the driver's seat. He drove off into Adelaide city, it was rather small for a city. One of the smallest. But it was home to Springtrap Prime, he liked how quiet it is there instead of how noisy other cities are.

"Can we listen to some music?" Goldie asked.

"Sure." Springtrap Prime said, he turned on the radio and the three listened.

"So, excited?" Springtrap said with a knowing smirk.

"Of course, I am. I've been waiting for him to come here since we were a couple." Springtrap Prime replied.

"Awww." Said Goldie. Springtrap Prime chuckled as he continued driving.

.

"We have everything I think. Hunger get out of the fridge." Calm said as he ticked the boxes of what was needed to be done. Love was clinging to Anger. Clearly, they were together.

"Why would an Anger and a Love be dating?" Toy Chica asked.

"Who knows. We've learnt early on its easier not to question what those two do or make up." Bonnie said.

"Yeah true." Toy Chica said.

"You guys okay?" Crew asked as he set the drinks out.

"I'm fine!" Sir Sandwich answered, FXcypressXF however had tomato paste all over him.

"Want some help there?" Mangle6 asked.

"Uhh, yes please." He replied. Neon laughed at them.

.

Springtrap Prime got out the car quickly and bolted into the airport.

"Prime slow down!" Springtrap called as he and Goldie took a bit longer to get out and they tried to catch up with the rabbit/wolf. Goldie couldn't keep up; his little legs gave out and he had to walk. Springtrap stayed behind with him, they would catch up to Springtrap Prime later.

Springtrap Prime rushed inside, not paying attention to the crowd in the busy airport. He looked up the escalator expectantly... and waited... and waited...

"Derp!" Springtrap Prime's ears perked up, he saw a blue blur then next he knew he was tackled to the ground.

"PRIME!" Professor Kitten exclaimed.

"Kitten!" Springtrap Prime hugged him tight.

"You're finally here!" Kitten nodded.

"Yeah!" the two hugged tight until Springtrap and Goldie finally arrived.

"Huggle Bunny!" PK exclaimed as he jumped onto Springtrap, hugging tight. Springtrap Prime stood up while Professor was busy fan-boying over Springtrap. Springtrap chuckled and hugged back. Professor Kitten smiled then went to Goldie.

"So fluffy!" He said as he stroked his poofy cheek.

"Hehe. Its great you're finally here." Goldie said. Springtrap Prime picked Professor Kitten up bridal style.

"Hey!" PK giggled.

"Come on, lets go home."

"I can't wait to see the others!" Professor said.

"They're excited to see you as well." Springtrap said as they all walked back to the car. Springtrap Prime put Professor Kitten in the passenger seat before getting back into the drivers seat. Springtrap and Goldie sat in the same spot as they did on the way here.

"We have any music?" Professor Kitten asked.

"I have radio." Springtrap Prime said.

"Sounds good babe." Springtrap Prime smiled and turned on the radio, he clicked through radio channels for any good music.

"Stop on this one! Yes! Angel with a shotgun." Professor Kitten said happily.

"The first song we sang together." Springtrap Prime smiled and listened to the song.

( _I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

 _An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)_

 _Get out your guns, battles begun_

 _Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

 _If loves a fight, than I shall die_

 _With my heart on a trigger_

 _They say before you start a war_

 _You better know what you're fighting for_

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore_

 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting til' the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

"I remember when you sent me this a few days before we got together." Springtrap Prime said to Professor Kitten.

"Awwwww!" Goldie said, Professor giggled.

"I remember." He said.

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin_

 _Don't mean I'm not a believer_

 _And major Tom, will sing along_

 _Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_

 _They say before you start a war_

 _You better know what you're fighting for_

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore_

 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting til' the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

 _Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

 _Fighting til' the wars won_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

Both SP and PK looked at each other before singing at the top of their lungs.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting til' the wars won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have?

(I'm an angel with a shotgun)

And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight

(Live, not just survive)

And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight"

Springtrap Prime stoped singing and listened to Professor Kitten sing the !way verse.

"They say before you start a war

You better know what you're fighting for

Well baby, you are all that I adore

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

Professor Kitten smiled and looked back at Springtrap Prime. Springtrap Prime smiled and kissed his head which made Kitten let out a little giggle.

"I'm so happy we're here!" A little blue cat said, his head popping out of PK's head.

"G'day Happy!" Springtrap Prime said.

"Hello!" Happy said, huge smile on his face. Professer Kitten giggled as Happy went back into his head.

"Can't wait to see them go to their own boyfriends." Prime said.

"Me too." Kitten replied.

(At Fazbear's pizzeria)

Everyone was at the front door, waiting. BB was giggling but quickly shushed by Toy Freddy.

"Will they be here soon?" Stevie asked **(PK's oc)** Sir Sandwich shrugged. The doors were covered by curtains as well as the wondows.

.

"Is the place empty?" Professor Kitten asked as he hopped out the car.

"Maybe." Springtrap Prime smirked.

"What are you hiding?" Professor Kitten asked the hybrid.

"Me? Hide something from my purrfect kitty boyfriend?" Springtrap Prime giggled.

"Very funny Prime." PK replied. Springtrap and Goldie opened the door for Professor Kitten, Springtrap Prime walked in after with Goldie and Spring.

Professor Kitten moved the curtains out of his way and-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled as they saw him. Springtrap caught Professor as he fell backwards. He giggled and got up.

"Thanks!"

"Hey PK!" Crew yelled as he and the other fanfictionists came over.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Kitten asked happily.

"Springtrap Prime invited us! We wanted you to be happy on your Bday." Manlgle6 said.

"Prime dragged me here." Neon joked.

"I smell pizza!" Professor Kitten yelled.

"Yeah, Chica will bring some out soon." Freddy said, Professor Kitten started running everywhere yelling.

"PIZZAPIZZAPIZZAPIZZAPIZZAPIZZA!" He yelled.

"He really likes his pizza, doesn't he?" Neon asked.

"Yep, a lot." Springtrap Prime replied. Springtrap grabbed Professor Kitten in mid run and hang him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Oh, hi Huggle Bunny!" He said.

"Hello." Springtrap said as he sat down on a table and put Professor Kitten between him and Prime. Goldie sat next to Springtrap and Neon sat with Prime. Crew, Sir Sandwich, Mangle6 and FXcypressXF sat on the opposite side on the table.

Professor Kitten looked over, the emotions from Prime walk over.

"Hey!" He waved.

A of voices yelled from Kitten's head.

"Uh no." Springtrap Prime and Professor Kitten mumbled. A burst of a wide number of colours shot from Kitten's head. Calm was tackled by a blue cat with yellow hair like Happy, only he had the word Derp on his tail.

"Derp!" Calm yelled. Derp kissed him and hugged close. Prime's Happy was tackled by Kitten's Happy, the two had huge smiles and hugged tight.

A dark green cat from Kitten's mind went to Prime's Fear.

"H-h-hello Anger." Fear said as he received a hug from the Anger.

"So, who's with who?" Mangle6 asked.

Professor Kitten took a deep breath. "So, Derp is with Prime's Calm, my Anger is with Prime's Fear, my Fear and Shy are together, my Hunger is single as well as Betrayal and Sadness and Embarrassment and Pride and Protective and Evil are single too, my Love is with Prime's Sadist, his Love and Anger are together, his Sadness, Hunger, Jealousy, Hatred, Protective and Regret are single, my Hatred is with my Sadist." Kitten breathed deeply when finally finishing.

"Pretty much," Springtrap Prime said as he looked at their emotions with their partners. The emotions sat at a table of their own.

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy were at one table. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, BB and Marion were at table 2. The phantoms were at table 3. The nightmares at table 4. And the Sister Location animatronics at table 5. Raphael, Abaddon and Marshy sat at a table of their own.

Professor Kitten leaned his head on Springtrap Prime's shoulder. Chica soon came and had the biddy babs and minirenas handing out large pizzas to everyone.

"Dinner is served!" Chica said as she sat wait Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy.

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Professor Kitten grabbed the pizza and shoved it down his throat whole.

"How did you do that!?" Sir Sandwich said. Professor Kitten shrugged as his throat was huge from the big pizza in there.

After everyone had finished eating their pizza, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie went to their guitars and play some music. The others mostly just talked to each other. Professor Kitten spent a good hour keeping Springtrap in a crushing hug.

"C'mon babe let the bunny go." Springtrap Prime said.

"But it's Huggle Bunny…"

"Shouldn't you spend time with your boyfriend?" Neon asked.

"Fine." Professor Kitten let go while Springtrap gasped for air.

"Come on we've waited forever to actually see each other." Springtrap Prime said.

"I know." Kitten replied, he gave Springtrap Prime a hug. He hugged back, stroking his back.

Goldie, BB, Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy were dancing in front of the stage.

"You gonna dance Huggle Bunny?" Professor Kitten asked.

"No way." Springtrap replied,

"Get your fluffy behind up here." Goldie said as he suddenly dragged Springtrap to the dance floor. Springtrap danced clumsily as everyone giggled a little.

"May I have this dance?" Springtrap Prime asked as he held his hand out to Professor Kitten.

"Hehe, you may." He said. Springtrap Prime smiled as he took Kitten's hand and they slow danced to the music. They danced together, a few kisses on the head here and there.

"Hey Prime." Neon said, nudging and smirking at Springtrap Prime.

"Huh?" Both he and Professor Kitten look at her and the other fanfictionists behind her.

"Didn't you have that song?" Sir Sandwich said.

"Oh that!" Springtrap Prime said. Crew got the speakers ready to play the music. Springtrap Prime felt sudden anxiety and his ears lowered. Professor Kitten saw the worry in his eyes and cupped his face.

"It's okay." He said. Springtrap Prime smiled. Crew turned the music on and everyone went around the two to listen.

Springtrap Prime held Professor Kitten close as he sang.

"The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

So glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came."

Springtrap Prime and Professor Kitten shared a kiss when he finished singing.

"Get a room!" Neon shouted, making everyone laugh.

"We are in a room, you just happen to be in it." Springtrap Prime laughed.

"Smarta$$." Neon giggled. Crew laughed as he jumped off the stage.

"Cake is ready!" Chica yelled.

"CAKE!" They all shouted and were back in their seats in seconds. Chica carried the cake to the table Professor Kitten was at, it had blue candles.

"BLUE!" Professor Kitten and Springtrap Prime yelled.

"I'm guessing you like blue?" Sir Sandwich laughed.

"We love blue!" Professor Kitten yelled.

"And cake!" Springtrap Prime added.

Chica put the cake down in front of Professor Kitten, he listened as every sang happy birthday. But anyone near Chica covered their ears as she was TERRIBLE at singing. Professor Kitten cut the cake and let Chica serve it to everyone.

"Have you enjoyed your birthday?" Springtrap asked.

"Yeah! I got to see you all again, and you babe." He replied as he nuzzled to Springtrap Prime who smiled and hugged him. Everyone happily ate their cake and chatted.

(few hours later)

The fanfictionists were outside watching the sun set, it had been a long day.

"It's time to go." Neon said.

"Awww…" Professor Kitten wined.

"Darn it." Mangle6 said.

"Thank you, for helping me with this." Springtrap Prime said. Sir Sandwich, Mangle6, Crew and FXcypressXF smiled.

"Yeah, you dragged me into this." Neon smirked as she playfully hit his arm.

"Hey! Hehe." They waved goodbye and faded to reality.

"Do… do we have to part now…?" Professor Kitten asked sadly.

"Come on don't look like that." Springtrap Prime said as he hugged him tight.

"We still have some time left before we have to part ways." Professor Kitten smiled at that.

"I love you Prime."

"I love you too Kitten."

"Maybe we could go be evil to Purple?"

"Sure!" The two walked back inside, holding hands.

 **(And the end! Happy Birthday Professor Kitten, I love you. And huge thanks to Neon, Mangle6, Crew, Sir Sandwich and FXcypressXF for helping me with this! See you guys later mates!)**


End file.
